


Seeing Stars

by z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z/pseuds/z_Bohemian_Butterfly_z
Summary: Sam hadn't known Jack was coming to visit her this weekend from DC, but him being there was definitely the best kind of surprise to come home to after a week and a half off world and three days of mandatory R&R ahead of her. What will these two get up to during those three days? Well, seeing stars of course. Just maybe not in the typical sense of the word.





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this fic was from a prompt selected by @xbleeple entitled, “stomach kiss.” So, this is what I managed to come up with for that particular prompt.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Stargate SG1 or its characters, but if I did this def would’ve happened at some point post-Season 8. Enjoy!

One evening, after returning home from a mission, Sam drove up to her house and noticed a familiar black truck had been moved from the garage and was now sitting on the right side of her driveway.

She hadn’t known he was coming to visit, but it was definitely the best kind of surprise to come home to after a week and a half off world and three days of mandatory r&r courtesy of General Landry’s orders.

Sam grabbed her go bag before exiting the car and making her way towards the front door. Knowing Jack, he’d probably had it unlocked since he’d gotten there.

As Sam entered her house and shut and locked the door, the smell of seafood and pasta wafted its way towards her from the kitchen. She quickly set her go bag on the couch and threw her keys on top of it before heading towards the kitchen to find the maker of such delicious smelling food.

Sam walked up behind Jack, who was standing at the stove stirring something in a pan, and wrapped her arms around his middle from behind before she put her lips next to his ear and said, “Something sure smells good.”

“Well, it’s either me or the food,” replied Jack as he set the spoon down and turned around in Sam’s arms and kissed her.

Sam hummed contentedly and returned the kiss before they broke apart a minute later and she said, “I was talking about the food, but you’re a very close second.”

“Anything I can do to make it into first?” Jack asked her teasingly.

“I can think of a few things. I wanna taste the food you made us first though, flyboy,” Sam told him.

“Never hurts to build up your stamina,” replied Jack suggestively.

Sam grinned and blushed slightly at Jack’s implication before she looked back up at him and jokingly asked, “What are we doing tonight that might require some extra stamina?”

“Going to bed. Let’s eat,” said Jack.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam had been teasing Jack throughout dinner by moaning every few bites she took of the pasta dish he’d made for them.

As they set the dishes in the sink, Sam asked Jack, “I’m gonna go run a bath. Care to join me?”  
“I’m gonna clean the dishes up first. I’ll meet you in there in about ten minutes,” Jack informed Sam as he gave her hips a loving squeeze.

“Alright. Don’t keep me waiting too long, flyboy,” Sam told Jack as she made her way down the hall towards the master bathroom.

Sam ran the water until it was extra warm, pulled the plug, and poured a few capfuls of vanilla bubble bath into the water as the bathtub began to fill. 

At the last minute, Sam thought about the candles she had on the top shelf of her closet and decided now would be the perfect time to use them. She placed them strategically around the bathroom, but away from the ledges of the tub before lighting each of them.

Once the tub was filled up, Sam shut the water off before climbing in the tub and sinking down into the water as she leaned her back against the wall of the tub and closed her eyes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as he’d promised, about ten minutes later, Sam heard Jack materialize in the master bathroom. 

As he began taking his shirt off, Sam opened her eyes and smiled at him as she joked, “Dinner and a show. You sure know how to make a girl feel special.”

“Just wait until I take off my pants,” Jack teased as he wagged his eyebrows, tossed his shirt on the floor, and began working on undoing his belt.

Sam laughed at what had just come out of Jack’s mouth before she replied, “Oh god. What am I gonna do with you?”

“Lots of sexy stuff I’m hoping,” said Jack as he stepped out of his pants and boxers and left them in a pile on the floor.

“Get in here,” said Sam.

“Scoot up so I can get in behind you,” said Jack.

Jack sunk down into the water behind Sam before he began working at her shoulders with his hands.

“Ahh…just what the doctor ordered. Thank you,” Sam told him.

“You’re welcome,” replied Jack before he placed a chaste kiss against her shoulder.

As Jack moved to work at the knots in her upper back, Jack asked, “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really much to talk about it. The usual. Recon mission, unexpected combatants, ambushes, ducking for cover, making sure everyone gets out alive.

“Including you, I hope,” whispered Jack as he placed a gentle kiss behind her ear before his hands continued loosening up the muscles in her back.

“Well, yeah. I had to make it back for this great massage,” joked Sam.

“I’m serious, Sam,” Jack told her.

“I know. I take all the proper precautions and try not to go rogue unless absolutely necessary,” Sam tried to assure him.

“Glad to hear it. I don’t ever wanna get a call halfway across the country at the pentagon that you’ve been injured in a fire fight a galaxy or more away. Cause trust me, that wouldn’t be a fun plane ride for anyone,” said Jack.

Sam grabbed one of Jack’s hands and pulled it forward to place against his palm before squeezing it three times in a gesture of both reassurance and “I love you.”

Jack pulled Sam’s hand up to his lips as he kissed the top of her knuckles and told her, “Love you too.”

A small, but not altogether awkward silence filled the room for a minute before Sam broke it and asked Jack, “Need a distraction?”

“Depends on the distraction,” answered Jack as he gently squeezed Sam’s hip underneath the sudsy water.

“Making out?” asked Sam suggestively.

“Like you even have to ask,” replied Jack as he encouraged Sam to turn around in the water so they were facing each other.

Sam and Jack continued laying there in the water lazily making out for a few minutes before Jack felt Sam’s hands begin to travel lower until it reached his growing erection.

As Jack let out a low grunt, he whispered, “I see we’re playing dirty now,”

“What other way is there in this scenario?” Sam teased Jack as she sucked on his earlobe and stroked him underneath the water.

“Two can play this game,” whispered Jack as his hands began to move lover down Sam’s torso.

“That’s what makes it so fun,” replied Sam as she gave his penis a loving squeeze before moving on to stroke the tip with her thumb.  
“Ahh,” Jack shuddered at the pleasurable sensation as he arched slightly into Sam’s hand.

It was then that Jack’s fingers dipped lower until they were gently caressing Sam’s clit.

“Mmm,” moaned Sam before her lips reconnected with Jack’s in a passionate kiss.

As the two of them continued kissing, Sam let out a surprised shriek when Jack quickly inserted one finger inside her.

“Nice touch,” Sam let out breathily as Jack slightly increased his pace as he moved his finger in and out of her.

“I’m a nice guy,” replied Jack as he looked into Sam’s eyes before kissing her again.

As Sam arched into Jack’s hand seeking more friction, she directed him, “How about being a little less nice right now?”

“Yes ma’am,” Jack muttered in Sam’s ear before inserting a second finger as he increased the pace in which he pumped his fingers inside her.

“Oh god. Yes,” moaned Sam.

Jack took that as a good sign and continued pumping his fingers faster inside her.

“Jack….yes…yes…I think I’m about to see stars,” Sam told him, a saying between them that the other was about to reach their climax.

“Which one?” Jack teased her.

“Ahh….yes!” Sam came as Jack hit just the right spot.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sam laid in Jack’s arms as she started to come down from her high, she turned and placed a gentle kiss against the exposed part of his stomach that was above the water before she muttered, “Definitely the Big Dipper.”

“That good, huh?” asked Jack.

“Mmhmm,” Sam hummed contentedly.

“Well, I am pretty good with my hands,” replied Jack cockily.

Suddenly, Sam stands up and climbs out of the tub.

“Sam? Where are you going?” Jack asked Sam as she wrapped a towel around herself.

“Bed. I have no idea why, but I’m somehow even more attracted to you when you have a bit of an inflated ego,” Sam told Jack as she threw a towel towards his which he caught as he too stood up in the tub and climbed out of it.

“You’re the one that called it the Big Dipper,” Jack pointed out as he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist.

“I did. How about we go to bed and take it slow until we reach the Little Dipper this time?” suggested Sam.

This is what I get for falling in love with a scientist,” replied Jack playfully as he wrapped his arms around Sam’s toweled form.

“Come on, flyboy,” replied Sam as her hand snuck down and undid Jack’s towel from his waist.

“Now you’ve done it,” teased Jack as Sam decided to run into their bedroom, mostly so he’d chase her.

And chase her he did. Maybe that’s what he’d always been doing. Chasing love across the galaxy until he and Sam were together and seeing stars.


End file.
